My Ninja Way
by OTAKU4LIF3
Summary: Five Generations later, the Uchiha clan has risen and became part of the Uzumaki clan. A young man by the name of Masaki of both clans is born with the eyes of power. He is looked down upon everyone and only few people believe in him. When everyone thinks peace has finally come to them after many generations later, their a is a new organization who want Masaki and his power.
1. Chapter 1: Generations Later

**_My Ninja Way_**

**_Chapter 1: Generations Later…_**

Five generations have passed and the descendants of the ninjas roam Leaf Village happily. There is a boy in the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan that has once again risen up. His name is Masaki Uchiha; he has mid-length smooth red hair. He wears a black and red Gi outfit similar to past-time Kazekage Gaara. Masaki wears a long black robe with red lining and contains the Uzumaki symbol with the Uchiha symbol over it on his back; his arms are not in the sleeves of the robe. Masaki had black lining around his eyes that were naturally there the day of his birth. Masaki was looked down upon everyone in the village, though peace was there, he was looked as something worse than a Jinchuriki. On Masaki's birth day, he contained the eyes of Rinnegan and Mangekyo Sharingan. Everyone feared this boy and the only person who had faith in this young man was the Hokage, Aki Hyuga. She was a beautiful woman of dark brown hair and the common Hyuga eyes.

"Masaki, please sit…" Aki said.

"Hokage… Why do you wanna talk to me again?" Masaki asked irritated.

"I understand you are the descendant of Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura… You contain such great power, you are an amazing man! I see so much greatness in you! Please, stop fighting your village companions in the village… One day, one day they will see who you really are… A great ninja…" Aki said.

"What am I suppose to do? Let them hit me?!" Masaki asked.

"No, just walk away…" Aki said.

"Aki… Why do you care so much about me? Even my parents don't encourage me as much as you… What is it about me you like?" Masaki asked.

"Because, somewhere along the line, we are related… But my reason is because I do see something in you… One day when you are older, you will be Hokage… I know being an Uchiha with red hair is rare, but remember you are an Uzumaki as well…" Aki said.

"Right!" Masaki said as he left.

Masaki is the age of fifteen and was a Chuunin, unlike other ninja teams having a Jounin as their leader, there leader was Aki Hyuga, the Hokage, who personally became the leader of his team. Aki was always there for him as a child and was like a second mother to him. Even though they were no longer Genin, they all still train and go on missions together. Masaki always led the group; the members were Seiko, a blue haired, red eyed girl who was a year younger than Masaki. She was known in the village as the fastest ninja who ever lived, no one knew her parents, only to find her as a baby in a basket. The other member was Haru, a silver haired young man, the descendant of Kakashi. He was outgoing and everyone enjoyed his company. Unlike his great grandfather, he didn't wear a mask.

"Hey, Masaki is here!" Seiko yelled.

"Hey, what's up?" Haru asked while eating ramen.

Masaki entered the little shop around the corner and sat next to Seiko and put his head on the table. Seiko looked at him worriedly and asked, "Is something wrong?" Masaki looked up and said, "Aki talked to me again and said not to fight anyone who makes me angry…" Haru bursted out laughing and said, "What is the fun in that? I believe the people who make you angry deserve a beating… I mean if they just get know you like we did, they'd all like you… Just because you have some powerful eyes mean nothing about who you are!" Masaki smiled and said, "You always know what to say…" Haru walked around Seiko and placed his hand on Masaki and said, "Hey, sensei, Seiko, and I are always here for you… Because I know that if we ever need you, you will be there for us!"

"Thanks…" Masaki said.

"Now, the ramen is on me!" Haru said laughing.

Seiko was very sweet and was mean when needed to be. Seiko always walked with Masaki every night because they lived nearby and his home was a little down the road from her home. They chatted and would be happy, Seiko, Haru, and Aki were his only friends and the only family he needed. Even though the Uchiha clan was brought back and was now a part of the Uzumaki clan as well, Masaki never felt at home when he arrived. It was the same boring greeting, parents were sleeping, and his little sister was always annoying him. His sister's name is Mia. She had black hair and was always smiling, which irritated Masaki. She was very intelligent and fought very well; Mia and Masaki both contained the two most common moves known to their grandparents, the Rasengan and Fire Release.

"Hey big brother!" Mia said.

"Shut up…" Masaki said as he walked by her.

"Don't have to be so rude!" Mia said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

The next morning, Seiko was at the home of Masaki and waited patiently at his door after ringing a bell outside. Mia answered and said, "Hey! You are Masaki's girlfriend right?" Seiko's face blushed bright red and shook her head no. Masaki had heard what she said and ran to the door and shoved Mia out of the way and said, "Ignore her, she is just my little sister! Um, what are you doing here?" Seiko was still blushing for Masaki was only wearing his underwear and was leaning his arm along the siding of the door. Of all the years they have known each other, Seiko has never visited his home and Haru only visited once. Mia, while on the ground looked up at Seiko's blushing face and looked at her brother and realized why she was blushing.

"You idiot!" Mia yelled as she struck Masaki's head. "You're almost naked and there is girl at the door!"

"Oh!" Masaki said as he blushed and ran to his room.

When Masaki left his room, Mia and Seiko were sitting in the living room drinking tea and Seiko was laughing at the embarrassing stories Mia was telling her about Masaki. Masaki knew what she were doing and hit Mia and grabbed Seiko's hand and left. Seiko was once more blushing because she has never held his hand nor has she ever hung out with him on a weekend without Haru. Even though they walked together at night, it was awkward because this wasn't a school day. Masaki turned to her and smiled saying, "So, what did you wanna do?" Seiko smiled back and said, "Um, does walking in the woods sound good?" Masaki didn't care where they went or what they did; as long as he had a friend to be with he was happy.

"Sure!" Masaki said.

Almost exiting the village, a group of guys stood at the big gates and said, "Where do you think you're going cursed boy?" Masaki was angry and said, "Seven years you have been calling me that… Don't you ever get bored?" The group of boys surrounded Masaki and Seiko and said, "Seiko? This is your boyfriend?" Seiko shook her head and said they were only friends. One boy got in between the two and pushed Seiko over. Masaki became angry and punched the boy across the face and sent him crashing into the ground. Everyone became scared and ran away. Seiko got up and Masaki began to leave back to his home.

"Masaki! Where are you going?" Seiko asked.

"You saw me… Everyone is scared…" Masaki said.

"So, I've known you for years. Have I ever run away from you?" Seiko asked.

Seiko walked next to him and placed her hand in his and said, "Let's go to the woods…" Masaki smiled they left. They talked and walked through trails and smiled and laughed. All the years they have known each other, they didn't know much about each other and Seiko was surprised to hear of who his great grandparents were. Before reaching the end of the trail, Seiko was holding Masaki's arm. Masaki looked up and Seiko looked up as well seeing what he was looking at. Masaki smiled and said, "Isn't the sky beautiful?" Seiko agreed and then suddenly, Masaki tripped over a hole in the ground and fell forward, but he turned and landed on his back. When he opened his eyes, Seiko was blushing as she fell on top of him. She didn't know what to do and Masaki laughed and said, "Wow, you are beautiful!"

"Uh! I… No I'm not…" Seiko said.

"Yes you are…" Masaki said.

Masaki brought his hand to her chin and pulled her face to make eye contact with him and he said, "Don't let anyone tell you are not beautiful…" Seiko blushed and smiled and she leaned in forward. Masaki leaned upwards and before their lips met, Haru landed next to them and said, "What did I miss?" Both Masaki and Seiko blushed bright red and separated by sitting next to each other. Haru knew what was up and gave little hand gestures pointing out the obvious and said, "So… Do you… Wanna be alone…?" Seiko and Masaki both answered at the same time saying, "No! It's okay…" Haru laughed and helped the two up. All three were walking and came upon a lake. Masaki smiled and used a Jutsu to change his clothing into swimwear. Haru and Seiko repeated and they all went swimming. Masaki was secretly checking Seiko out and Haru caught on to what he was doing and said, "I can leave anytime you want…"

"Shut up! It's not like that…" Masaki said.

"Sure…" Haru said as he gave him a light hit to the arm.

Masaki blushed angrily and said, "Hey, you know what we haven't done in a while?" Haru looked confused and asked, "What?" Masaki gave a determined smile and said, "We haven't fought in a long time!" Haru smirked and said, "You think you can beat me?" The last time they fought, Masaki lost and now Masaki can use the power of his eyes due to Aki teaching him how to master it. Masaki, Haru, and Seiko all left to the training field and Seiko stood on the sidelines watching. Haru brought his hands together and said, "I'll warn you, I have learned a few more Jutsu's…" Masaki smiled and said, "I have as well…" Haru performed Kakashi's Chidori and charged forward. Masaki moved his hands in a rhythmic pattern and said, "Asura's Path…" Both Haru and Seiko looked shocked for they have heard of this technique and knew it was dangerous. Haru knew for a fact Masaki was going to lose, powerful eyes or not.

"YAH!" Haru yelled as he brought his hand forward.

Masaki used his body replacement technique and Haru went through a cloud of black smoke. Haru turned around to see Masaki with an additional four more arms and a chainlike belt on his waist. Haru saw that this was no longer going to be some easy match where he has to pretend to be hurt. Masaki brought his hand forward and tiny missiles flew out from above his wrist. Haru dodged a few, but was struck by the last set of them. Haru hit the ground and rolled back. Masaki pulled the spiky chain off of his waist and whipped it around Haru, causing him to jump back and forth and jumping around. While in the midst of whipping his chain, he performed a technique and brought his hand to his lips and blew a huge fireball to Haru. Seiko was seeing how much power Masaki really had, but what she didn't know is that this wasn't even a quarter of his power.

"No!" Haru yelled as the fireball hit him.

"Haru!" Seiko yelled.

Haru was on the ground hurt, but he stood back up and said, "Is that all?" Masaki's body then turned transparent and disappeared. Haru became confused and Masaki appeared behind Haru and said, "How did you like that technique?" Haru quickly turned, but Masaki chopped all of his chakra points and Haru fell down. Masaki turned into smoke and then he was back to normal and he smiled and said, "Guess I win?" Haru could barely talk, but he responded, "Y- Y- Yes…" Many of the Jounin arrived and Aki as well, they all had felt the power of Masaki and all looked at him with disgust except for Aki. Many of the Jounin rushed Masaki and held him down. Aki punched the Jounin in the faces and knocked them off of Masaki and smiled and said, "So, you got to test your new power?"

"Yeah! Haru thought he could beat me and I won!" Masaki said.

"That's great… We all thought it was a very powerful person here to attack, but it was just you…" Aki said smiling. "Alright everyone, back to the village…"

"Stupid kid…" One Jounin said.

"Damn fool…" Another Jounin said.

Everyone left and Seiko walked over to Masaki and said, "It's ok…" Masaki pushed her off and left back to the Leaf Village. Seiko put her head down and went to Haru who was now getting up. She teared up and said, "Why does everyone hate him…?" Haru moved his shoulder back and forth and said angrily, "I don't know! People are nothing but false judgers!" Seiko and Haru both walked back to the village. Masaki entered his home and his sister was in front of him and said, "Hey big bro!" Masaki pushed her over and entered his room. Mia was angry and she knocked loudly on his door. Masaki had his pillow over his head and cried. Mia opened his door and saw this; she slowly walked to his bed and sat next to him. She laid on him and said, "Hey big brother… It's ok… I'll be here for you to talk too…"

"Please, go…" Masaki said.

Mia got up and left, Masaki sat in the corner of his bed and growled to himself, "They are all scared of me… Maybe… Yes… I will give them a reason to fear me…" Aki entered his room by his window and said, "No, you won't… Don't let them anger you so easily!" Masaki got up and yelled, "They treated me like this for years!" Aki angrily yelled back and said, "And who was there for you? Haru! Seiko! Me! I told you, one day… They will realize who you are… Don't give them the impression that you're evil now…" Aki walked to him and hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2: Worse Than The Akatsuki?

**_Chapter 2: Worse Than The Akatsuki?_**

It was Sunday morning and Masaki walked out of his room shirtless and only wearing his underwear. He yawned with his eyes closed and stretched as he walked the cold wooden floors. He opened his eyes to see Haru, Seiko, Aki, Mia, and his parents sitting in a circle around a table talking. Seiko looked up at him and her face turned bright red and her eyes white. She began to panic and look around and try not to look at him; Aki stood up and said, "Thank you for having me over…" Aki turned to the door, but not before she looked at Masaki and gave a smile. Haru angrily gritted his teeth and said, "Damn… Sorry Masaki's parents, I'll be back later…" Seiko then exited with him and said bye. Masaki looked confused and asked, "What just happened? Did I do something?"

"No, nothing…" Mia said as she walked past him and into her room.

Masaki's mom looked over to her husband and nodded and exited to the kitchen to cook. Masaki's father patted the ground next to him for Masaki to sit; Masaki sat next to him and asked, "What is going on?" Masaki's father sighed and said, "Aki told us there is a new organization hunting ninja's with unique power and you are a target…" Masaki laughed and said, "That's a nice joke… Seriously, what is the news?" Masaki's father got up and left to the kitchen with his wife. Masaki realized he was being serious and he ran outside to find his friends. Everyone was giving him weird looks as he ran down the road looking for Seiko and Haru. He found Seiko talking to a little girl and he jumped next to them saying, "Seiko, who is this organization?!" The little girl gave a weird blushing look and Seiko almost collapsed in shock.

"What's wrong?" Masaki asked.

Seiko brought her hand down, pointing at his groin area. Masaki looked down and realized he had forgotten to get dressed and was only wearing his underwear. Masaki quickly ran behind Seiko and held her close, trying to cover himself up. Seiko began to blush more and turned quickly and smashed his head into the ground and yelled, "Don't ever do that again!" Masaki looked confused and daze and said, "What was that for?" Seiko then looked away and sighed; she handed him some new clothing from a bag she was holding and it perfectly fit him. Masaki looked at himself and said, "Why did you have clothes in your bag?" Seiko blushed and said, "I was going to… Um… Give it to you… As a gift…" Masaki smiled brightly and hugged her saying, "Thanks!" The outfit was a Jounin uniform she had personally made for him that would make him lighter and more protected.

"This looks a little different?" Masaki said.

"I… Made it…" Seiko said blushing.

"Wow! Comfortable, light, and more padding!" Masaki said smiling. "Thank you Seiko, I mean it…"

Haru jumped between the two and with a very serious look, he said, "Masaki… Aki wants to see you… Seiko, you can tag along…" Haru began to jump to the Hokage tower and both ninja's followed. When arriving, Aki was standing, looking outside her window with her arms behind her back. Everyone entered and Aki turned and strictly ordered Haru and Seiko to stand outside. Masaki took a seat in front of her desk and she placed her hands roughly on the desk and yelled, "Masaki you better listen! This organization is after you and they have already captured and killed two other ninja's from nearby villages. These ninja's were like you…" Masaki looked shocked and Aki firmly stood up and said, "I need you to go in hiding until we can find and put an end to these people…"

"What?!" Masaki asked. "Who are these people, why do I have to go in hiding?"

"These people are called, the Tempura…" Aki said. "From recent sightings, it is rumored that there are six of these Tempura's… They are very powerful…"

"Well, let's go find and defeat them!" Masaki said.

"No!" Aki yelled. "You will be brought somewhere safe and I will personally train you to learn something I cannot speak of here…"

"What will the Leaf do without you?" Masaki asked.

"Haru will lead the Special Jounin ninja's to find and take out these Tempura's…" Aki said.

"Haru?!" Masaki asked. "You mean… He is a Jounin?"

"Yes, he secretly surpassed you and Seiko… I did this because I knew something like this would happen… I was actually surprised when you defeated him in battle the other day… But I believe he will succeed."

Masaki was hesitant to her request, or rather demand. Masaki looked up and said, "Hokage Aki… I will do this… Can you promise Haru will survive this?" Aki looked down and sighed, and after a few seconds, she looked up at him and said, "Yes…" Masaki smiled and said, "Where will we be going?" Aki smiled and said, "You have one day to get your stuff and say bye to your family and friends. We will leave tomorrow night at the gate…" Masaki nodded and exited her office. Seiko was tearing up and said, "I won't see you for five years?!" Masaki turned around and yelled, "Aki, you didn't tell me this!" Aki angrily stared at Haru and said, "You weren't suppose to say how long…" Haru laughed nervously and said, "S- Sorry Aki…"

"Masaki…" Seiko said as she hugged him tightly.

"It's ok… We will see each other again! I promise!" Masaki said smiling.

Haru couldn't help but to smile and say, "Masaki… I will take care of her… I promise when you return, she will be waiting for you and the Tempura will be defeated…" Masaki smiled, then he blushed and yelled, "Why are you acting like we are together?!" Seiko blushed and she began to yell at Haru as well. Aki smiled as she shut the door and a walked back to her chair. It was now the evening and Seiko wanted to spar; Masaki smiled and said, "Seiko, I think I will watch this time…" Seiko smiled and Haru held his arms behind his head and walked with them. They were in the training field and Masaki sat on one of the tree branches. Haru got in position and Seiko began to observe him. Haru smiled and said, "Remember, I am a Jounin… One of the youngest!"

"I could care less… You are nothing but a friend to Masaki and I…" Seiko said.

Haru moved his hands in a repeated motion and touched the ground below him. Seiko looked confused as nothing happened and she charged forward. Haru charged right back and kicked his leg up and Seiko blocked it with her arm. Haru then began to punch left, right, and kick. He was using Shadow Clone Jutsu and Seiko was fighting multiple versions of himself. She was handling him pretty well, but she suddenly took kick to her calf and she fell to one knee; Haru then became one and kicked upwards, landing a direct kick to her face and sent her tumbling across the dirt. Seiko wiped her cheek and said, "That was a cheap move…" Haru smirked and said, "In battle there is no such thing as cheap moves…"

"Is that so?" Seiko asked with a determined expression.

Seiko charged in and Haru bent his knees, dropping in height and stuck one leg out, sweeping Seiko. She fell back, but caught herself. He jumped into the air and threw multiple Shuriken's at her. She used Body Replacement Jutsu and the Shuriken's hit the log. Haru turned around and shot his right leg out and hit Seiko under the jaw and sent her flying back into the ground. Haru was very skilled was his age and Seiko was still learning techniques Haru has already mastered. Haru waited for her next move and smiled at her. Seiko began to feel angry for she was being toyed by him. Masaki was laughing as he knew this was going to be something to remember and bring up to her to anger her. Seiko then moved her hands in a pattern and said, "Mocking Bomb Jutsu!" Water began to form from the ground and took a human form in the looks of Haru.

"What is this?" Haru asked.

Seiko kept a serious look and charged in at him. She began to rapidly appear around him, kicking his face back, kicking his head forward. She would appear in front of him and kick his gut and then appear from behind and knee his back in. She then finished her technique with another patterned hand movement she threw it into the back of Haru. Haru turned to her and in seconds the water clone of Haru grabbed onto him and exploded. Haru was on the ground, trying to get up; Masaki was surprised to see such moves pulled off on Haru. Seiko smirked and said, "That is why you don't toy with the fastest ninja in Leaf…" Haru smiled and said, "Heh… I like your Jutsu… But now for my new Jutsu…" Seiko looked confused and Haru said, "Black Hole Jutsu…" Seiko looked down and realized she was standing on the mark Haru left on the ground when the battle started.

"What is this?!" Seiko asked.

A black hole appeared on the ground and Seiko fell in it and the black hole closed up. Seconds later, a black hole appeared above the ground and Seiko fell out, covered in bruises and almost knocked out. Masaki looked impressed and yelled across the field, "What was that?" Haru had finally gotten up and said, "It is a technique I developed that bring my enemy into a small confined room and fights over twenty clones of themselves at once. I assume Seiko couldn't handle it." Seiko looked up at Haru and said, "There was only ten…" Haru laughed and said, "Why would I want to kill one of my best friends?" Seiko lay back on the grass and said, "You win…" Masaki jumped from the tree and sat next to a tired out Seiko and asked, "What was your Jutsu?"

"I form a water clone of my enemy and after it develops its look, it automatically puts my enemy into an allusion when they look at it. So when I fought Haru, he saw nothing but air attacking himself and a clone of himself watching… That is when I utilize my chakra into my speed. After I perform the second part of my Jutsu where I placed the water page on his back, it is a detonator that attracts the clone and explodes on impact…" Seiko explained.

Both Haru and Masaki looked amazing and said, "You came up with that yourself?" Seiko laughed and said, "No, Aki helped me develop it and master it." Masaki smiled and said, "That's our Aki…" Haru sat next to them and said, "No offense Masaki, but… Do you think if you were born without your unique eyes, would Aki still be our teacher?" Masaki thought for awhile and said, "No, maybe not to you guys, but maybe still to be since we are related…" Everyone stayed silent for awhile, but Masaki got up and said, "Do you guys wanna head back? Looks like nighttime is approaching. Everyone got up and made their way back to the village. When arriving, Aki landed before them and said, "I watched your battle… Seiko, I am impressed with how much you have improved… Haru, you too… Masaki… Don't be afraid to use your power, but not too much, we don't wanna worry the village again." Aki said smiling.

Everyone went home and slept; next day later in the evening, Masaki went back out onto the training field with his little sister Mia. She had to tag along since their parents ordered her too. They waited for twenty minutes before Seiko arrived with Haru; Masaki got up and said, "Sorry for having Mia here, she had to come with me…" Seiko smiled and said, "I like Mia..." Mia smiled and then turned to Masaki and stuck her tongue at him. Masaki angrily stuck his tongue back and Haru and Seiko began to laugh. Masaki turned to them and said, "Since we are here, should we train Mia?" Masaki gave an evil look at her as he knew this was the only way to beat her up. Mia grinned and said, "Challenge accepted…" Masaki looked confused to her answer and he stood up against her and said, "You think you can beat any of us?" Mia smirked and said, "Maybe not the pretty girl or your handsome friend, but I sure can beat your ugly face…"

"Bring it on!" Masaki yelled.

"Let's go!" Mia yelled back.

Haru and Seiko sat near some bushes and watched the fight in awe. Mia began to focus her chakra through her body and suddenly, her eyes became white or blind-like. Masaki smirked and said, "Just like our relatives… Not sure how you managed to do what you just did, but I wanna see what a Genin can do…" Mia then focused her chakra into her hands and a dark blue aura surrounded her fists as she yelled, "I am Mia Uchiha, I will defeat my older brother!" She moved her hands in a patterned motion and brought both hands in front of her with palms reached back and a blue small blue dragon came out of her palms and hit Masaki into the ground. Masaki was shocked and asked, "How could a Genin like you perform that?!" Mia smiled and said, "Mother and Aki taught it to me."

"Why does she get the attention and training…?" Masaki angrily whispered to himself.

Mia then ran at him and Masaki used his chakra to boost himself in speed to appear in front of her and kick her across the face and into the ground. Seiko became worried and said, "Masaki, I know this is a way for you to beat her, but don't hurt her badly!" Masaki took note of what she said and he responded, "I know… But she ought to know what pain feels like…" Mia stood up and rubbed her cheek and eyes teared up and she said, "I'll make you pay for that…" She then used her Shadow Clone Jutsu and battled Masaki who took them all on with ease. Masaki then moved his hands in a patterned motion and brought his fingers to his lips and blew a fireball. He destroyed the clones and directly hit Mia and sent her tumbling across the ground with black smoke drifting off of her clothes. She got up and covered in bruises, she then yelled, "Masaki… I will show you I'm not just your stupid little sister!" Masaki performed his fireball Jutsu again and this time, Mia mimicked what he did and performed the fireball Jutsu and shot one right back.

"She's good for a Genin!" Haru said.

"Yes, she is actually holding her own against Masaki!" Seiko said. "Wait… Does that mean she can beat me? Does that mean she can hold her own against you?"

"No, she is probably only giving her all because it is her brother and she wants to surpass him… Then again, Masaki isn't using his special Jutsu or his Six Paths techniques like he did on me…"

Mia was using the chakra she had and pushed against Masaki's fireball. Masaki didn't wanna lose to his sister and used some power from his Rinnegan and his eyes glowed and his fireball grew in size and destroyed his sister's attack and directly hit her. When everything was calmed down, he made his way to his sister who was lying on the ground in tears. Masaki helped her up and carried her and said, "You will get stronger… I promise…" He kissed her forehead and said, "You guys wanna spar?" Seiko shook her head and Haru did the same. Nighttime was once again approaching and this was Masaki's last day with his friends. They walked the trail back to the Hidden Leaf Village and Mia rode on Masaki's back. When arriving, Aki was waiting at the gate like she said. Masaki began to feel sad for he knew he won't see anyone except Aki for the next five years.

"Masaki! Hurry, rush to your home and get your stuff!" Aki yelled.

"What?" Masaki asked in confusion.

"The Tempura has arrived! We have reports that they are surrounding the village!" Aki yelled.

Haru quickly left the area and went to find his comrades. Seiko took Mia and said, "I will bring her to my home! Go Masaki!" Aki rushed with Masaki to his home and when opening the doors to his home, there laid his parents, dead. Blood splattered across the wall and holes were forced into his parent's body… Masaki fell to his knees in tears and Aki stood in complete shock. Masaki got up crying and grabbed his backpack and left with Aki. Haru was jumping rooftop to rooftop with few Jounin ninja's behind him. Masaki couldn't imagine how his sister was going to react when she hears what has happened. She was much closer to them and he knew it was going to be devastating. Aki knew this was going to affect Masaki greatly and she was going to use this to her advantage. When arriving at the gate again, Haru was there with his comrades.

"Haru… Take care of this village…" Aki said.

"With my life!" Haru said as he jumped away with his comrades.

Aki and Masaki left the area, not followed but only the memory that stayed within their minds of the dead Uchiha's. Days had gone by before they reached their destination. Aki lead Masaki into a small looking cave. She then performed a Jutsu and placed her hands on the back wall of the cave. The back wall split in two and opened up for them. Masaki looked inside with amazement and saw how huge the inside of this place was. Waterfalls surrounded the temple that was in the middle of it all. There was a moat-like river around the temple and a thin bridge to enter into the large gates. When making their way and into the temple, there laid a huge wolf with water streaming on his sides and wore a thin see-through fire coat. He looked up at the ninja's after awaking from his slumber and asked, "Miss Aki, who is this young man? I sense great power…" Aki smiled and said, "My student… Masaki Uchiha… He has come here so we can have him master the Wolf Sage abilities…" The big wolf turned his head and asked, "You trust this young ninja to learn such techniques and form?" Aki looked down for a bit, then look up with a determined smile and said, "Yes, Wolf Sage Shiro… I trust him!"


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

**_Chapter 3: Changes_**

Seiko walked the roads of the village and looked around at damaged homes and shops. The Tempura destroyed almost everything in search of Masaki. She met Haru who was sitting on the edge of the bridge; Seiko sat next to him and said, "You alright?" Haru sighed and said, "I just wanna protect my friends and village… Three months and we still haven't got fifty percent of village repaired…" Seiko sighed and said, "Don't worry, when Masaki returns, we should have all the power we need to defeat the Tempura." Haru gave a serious look and said, "No, we will finish them off before he gets here… He doesn't need any more problems as it is…" Seiko smiled as she knew Haru was a true best friend and wanted nothing but safety for him and the village. Seiko rubbed his back with her hand and jumped backwards and said, "I'm going to help repair, you should train or rest just in case they come back…"

"Sure…" Haru said trying to give a smile.

The village was lost without a leader to guide them and when entering Aki's office, he found a contract like paper that was signed by Aki. It contained information of her leaving and her return; on the bottom of the contract, it was signed for Haru to be the temporary Hokage until Aki is back. Haru froze in shock and said, "She… Wanted me… As… Hokage…" Few days passed and Haru was officially signed Hokage and he led the village into repairing quicker. Haru wore his traditional ninja uniform, but he wore a dark blue robe with dark green lightning patterns on the side. Seiko confronted him in office and asked, "How does it feel to be the youngest Hokage?" Haru chuckled and said, "Nothing really… I feel the same. Just more paperwork…" Both laughed and Seiko started to tear up and said, "I miss Masaki… I don't think I can last five years…"

"Do things to get him off your mind… Do missions, help with the village, train." Haru said. "These will help…"

"You sure?" Seiko asked.

"They help me… Now with this paperwork, I don't have time to think of him…" Haru said.

"If it helps… Can I be your assistant?" Seiko asked.

"Sure!" Haru agreed.

More days gone by and Mia had moved out of the Uchiha and Uzumaki part of the village. She now lived with Seiko in her home; Seiko offered her to live with her considering what has happened and because she was Masaki's sister. Mia would sit in her room all day thinking or drawing; she was depressed and didn't wanna continue in life. Seiko was always there to comfort her and Mia could never get her mind off the things she had seen. Mia went from being a girl who wouldn't shut up to a girl who won't talk anymore. Seiko wished the five years would come by faster so Masaki can return and make her and his sister happy. Mia meditates, but the thought of her parents or her brother gone would haunt her.

"Hey did you hear? Masaki ran away with Aki! Do you think he is working with that organization and killed her?" One Chuunin ninja said to his friend.

"I heard they abandoned the village for their own personal reasons… You know…" The other ninja responded.

Haru angrily grabbed the Chuunin ninja by his vest and held him against the building and said, "You talk of Masaki and Aki again, I won't hesitate to punish you severely in front of the village…" The ninja became frightened and said, "Y- Yes Hokage!" Haru dropped him and the two ninja's ran away frightened. Haru was becoming sick of the rumors and lies being told about Masaki and Aki. Seiko approached Haru and said, "Thank you… I never would have had the guts to do that…" Haru smiled and said, "Follow me…" Seiko looked confused and followed. Haru led her to a certain section of the training field and smiled, looking at the posts with markings. Seiko teared up and said, "Why did you bring me here?" Haru smiled and said, "To think about Masaki… Remember, this is where we met him…"

"Yes… I remember…" Seiko said.

"I remember that we weren't afraid of him… That is why Aki chose us… Now that I think back on it, I always saw myself scarier than Masaki…" Haru said chuckling.

"That was until he showed you his power and surpassed you easily…" Seiko said smirking.

"That was the day I knew I had a rival… And that was the day I made my best friends…" Haru said.

Haru turned to Seiko and put his arm around her waist and hugged her. He held onto her and said, "Five more years… I wonder what will happen in that time being…" Seiko took Haru's arm off of her and said, "I don't know… But we can look forward to Masaki's return…" Haru smiled and said, "Yeah…" Seiko then pushed him onto the ground and said, "Let's fight!" Haru grinned and responded, "I won't go easy on you!" Seiko smirked and said, "I wasn't hoping on that…" Haru flipped onto his feet and moved his hands in a patterned motion and yelled, "Chidori!" Seiko laughed and said, "Why do you always go with the old techniques?" Haru responded as he got closer, "Old is better!" Seiko performed her Jutsu and in her hand, she shot forward a water blast; her hand was like a cannon.

Haru shot his hand into the water and used it to his advantage. He shocked the water and it led back to Seiko and shocked her. She fell to the ground and when she looked up, Haru was coming down fast on her and whipped a few Shuriken's. Seiko used her Kunai and deflected the Shuriken's. Haru brought his hand down and struck her across the face; Seiko hit the ground harder and rolled backwards and onto her feet. Haru rushed in and jumped to her and performed a three-sixty kick and stuck her arm which she used to block. Haru then used his other leg and kicked her in the face, sending her flying back into the ground. Seiko wanted to win desperately and said, "Speed Art Jutsu!" She moved her hands in a pattern and suddenly, her chakra all transferred to her legs and she was moving like lightning. She would fly in and kick his rib, kick his face, his back, and even sweeped him onto his back.

"I need to figure out how to stop her!" Haru yelled.

"You can't catch me!" Seiko yelled.

Haru performed a Jutsu and said, "Motion Jutsu!" He slowed time around him and when Seiki came near, she ran in slow motion. Haru then moved and the time became normal; he struck his arm out and clothes-lined her and she fell straight onto her back. Haru laughed and said, "Like I said, you can't beat me." Seiko got up and dusted herself off and said, "Next time…" Haru laughed again and said, "Sure…" Both left the training field and back into the village where few Jounin confronted him and said, "Haru! We got sightings of the same Tempura who attacked nearing us!" Haru left and didn't say bye to Seiko; she walked back to her home where she found Mia sitting on the floor, looking at a picture frame. When Seiko neared, she saw that Mia was crying and the picture frame had a photo of her whole family together.

"It's ok…" Seiko said.

"Seiko… Do you love Masaki…?" Mia asked.

"W- What?!" Seiko asked as she began to blush brightly.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Mia said.

"Um…" Seiko said.

Mia closed in on her and hugged her around the waist and cried. She looked up at Seiko and said, "You'll make a good wife and mother someday… Please be with Masaki… I know you love him…" Seiko teared up and said, "I do…" There was a knock at the door and when Seiko answered, Haru fell down and into the house covered in blood and Shuriken's… Seiko panicked and she brought him in and treated him. Haru looked up at her while lying flat on his stomach and said, "Seiko… Take Mia and run… They broke into the village once again and killed more than half of the ninja squads… There are three of them… Two we faced and the third is mysterious and he is the one doing everything…" Seiko yelled in tears, "We can't leave you!" Haru gave her a serious look and yelled, "You have no choice! Live for Masaki!" Seiko slapped him and she put him on her back and carried him with the support of Mia.

"What are… You doing?" Haru asked.

"Shut up!" Seiko yelled.

Back in the temple, Aki has been training Masaki with help from the Wolf Sage. Masaki was adjusting well, but the Wolf Sage doubted him. After a training session with Masaki, she confronted the Wolf Sage and asked, "Why do you doubt him?" The Wolf Sage sighed and replied, "His power is beyond limits of a normal ninja… We must teach him the technique to rid of his special eyes… Once he can use it, he will be able to successfully pass our training… This will allow him to switch into his special form that he is in now and go back into his normal state…" Aki looked worried and said, "This won't kill him will it?" The Sage was quiet, but responded, "If you have faith in him, he will survive…"

Back in Leaf, Seiko and Mia are carrying Haru on their backs. They are making it out through a secret exit in the village. Mia looked at Haru and said, "You will be okay! We are here!" Haru smirked a bit before almost blacking out. Seiko had reached the end of the exit and was confronted by a man in a uniform similar to Masaki's and wore a conical hat. He turned around and his face was hidden by a mask. Haru recognized this man for he was the one who attacked him. Mia was terrified and Seiko was ready to fight. The man chuckled and said, "I am Amaya…" He moved his hands in a rhythmic pattern and performed a Jutsu. Suddenly rain poured hard behind him and in the tunnel they were escaping from a flood of water came rushing at them. Seiko became worried and realized his specialty was water.

"I'm sorry Haru!" Seiko yelled.

Suddenly a large sand barrier appeared behind them and blocked the water from hitting them. Amaya turned around to see a young lady with red hair, posed with her fingers in the form of a Jutsu. Amaya laughed to himself and said, "Ah, Mana… Daughter of Kazekage… Have you come to protect Leaf?" She kept a straight face and moved her hands in fast motion and yelled, "Sand Tsunami!" Similar to her ancestor's technique, she had developed it more into a heavy attack, creating a large wave of sand. It came down onto the Amaya and sand splashed everywhere. Mana looked down and found Amaya covered in layers of sand and she used to her advantage to crush him. She performed another Jutsu and yelled, "Sand Barrier!" She used the same technique that blocked the flood onto him and crushed his body. Mana was kicked across the face by another member of the Tempura and they took hold of Amaya and disappeared. Mana got up and went to the trio who were still in the tunnel.

"Are you okay?" Mana asked.

"Our friend is severely hurt!" Seiko said.

"Bring him to me!" Mana replied.

Mana took hold of Haru and began to remove any weapons penetrated into him. She began to use sand to cover his wounds and block the blood from exiting his body. She placed bandages over them and said, "You will live…" Seiko smiled and said, "Thank you!" Mia looked confused and said, "Daughter of Kazekage? Why are you here?" Mana looked at her and said, "Our village was attacked too and we lost many ninjas including the special boy… Similar to the person they are after in your village. His life was taken and power was absorbed… We must find the remaining special people…" Seiko had become angry at her and said, "They have names!" Mana ignored her and left leaving a note behind. Seiko picked it up and read, "Travel the path ahead and head into the mountains…" Mia looked at her and said, "Can we trust her?" Seiko looked ahead for a while before responding, "I think so… Let's go!" Haru stood up and said, "I can walk again…"

The three went down the path and into the forest. Back at the Temple, Masaki has been focusing on his eye power, trying to hide it inside. Masaki was in pain; his eyes ached not letting him get rid of his eyes. The Wolf Sage watched him struggle as did Aki. Suddenly, Masaki's chakra overloaded and he formed an aura and collapsed. Aki ran to him and when she looked at him, his appearance changed. He looked like a normal Uchiha. Black hair, black eyes, and his chakra felt different. Aki noticed he had control of his power, but collapsed due to his chakra overloading, almost killing him.

"Masaki…" A echoing voice said.

"Who's there?" Masaki replied.

"Heh… You've changed…" The echoing voice continued.

"H- Haru?" Masaki asked.

"How's it going buddy?" Haru replied.

Masaki turned around and Haru stood there smiling. Masaki tilted his head in question and asked, "I changed?" Haru chuckled a bit and said, "Have you seen yourself yet?" Suddenly a mirror appeared before Masaki and he saw his black hair and normal eyes. Masaki looked at himself in shock and said, "I was able to perform the Jutsu?!" A girl giggled behind him and when Masaki turned around Seiko was there smiling. He went to hug her, but she put her hand in front of him and said, "No, not here…" Masaki suddenly woke up and Aki was holding onto him. He looked around and Aki began to hug him. The Wolf Sage looked down on the two and said, "So he has completed the first task… Everything after this becomes much harder…" Aki let go and said, "This form is only temporary. So use it when needed… You will go back to your original self."

"I see…" Masaki replied.

"Let the real training begin…" Wolf Sage said.

Back in the forest, Seiko, Mia, and Haru are traveling. Haru stopped and said, "I have to go back…" Seiko looked confused and said, "Why?" Haru looked back and said, "I am the Hokage for now… I can't abandon the village! I left my men fighting! We will see each other soon!" Haru took off back to Leaf. Mia and Seiko waved their goodbyes and continued the path. It was hours before they reached the mountain. When they approached it, Mana jumped from the sky and landed before them saying, "Hello, I am glad you came… Where is Haru?" Seiko sighed and said, "He had to go back, he is the Hokage right now and they need him." Mana looked up for a few seconds then back to her and said, "It's okay, I have someone coming, it will be even…" Both Mia and Seiko followed Mana up the hill and into a secret cave. Mana looked back and said, "This training will be for a few days, but it will improve your Jutsu's!" When they entered, it was similar to the place Masaki and Aki entered, but more roomy.

"Alright, I see that you there, Mia, I believe… You are a Genin… This may be difficult for you to withstand, so don't be afraid to leave training…" Mana said.

"She can hold her own against her brother… The 'special' one…" Seiko said.

"Your brother is the special one in your village?!" Mana asked.

"Yes… And I can train with you guys…" Mia replied irritated.

The training started and the few days ahead of them will be hard…. Masaki and Aki have five years to go… Changes will happen when they all reunite once more…

* * *

><p>I said I was going to end this, but I was really inspired once more to continue it. If you want to see the characters, visit mocasta on deviantart! Hope you enjoy and this Fanfic is coming back! I will attempt to the write 1 chapter for one Fanfic and then once I finish that chapter, I do 1 chapter for the other Fanfic.<p> 


End file.
